


Fucking Plastic Prick

by Angel_Noir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin, Connor and Hank know everything, It's revenge sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top RK900, set after Fuckin' Androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Noir/pseuds/Angel_Noir
Summary: TL:DR900 tries to get revenge. Doesn't work. They fuck.





	Fucking Plastic Prick

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Fucking Androids but you don't gotta read that to read this.

Carefully, Gavin opened the front door to his apartment and slipped in as quietly as humanly possible only to be slammed down against the stained carpet of his apartment floor, rough fingers tangling in his hair

“Good evening Detective,” Nines purred, his words dripped with venom while his grip tightened and made the man’s scalp prickle delightfully.

“Did you _really_ think that I’d forget about what you did to me and let you get away with it unscathed?” Gavin moaned as the android tugged his head back with force

“N-Niness-ah!”

“That I’d forget how naughty you’ve been for the past few days; avoiding the precinct,” Nines pulled the detective’s head close to his lips, tickling the shell of his ear “avoiding... _me._ ” Conan’s tone felt far too calm to coincide with his actions. Reed’s jeans and boxers were now lost to the rest off the living room in the dark and a large hand was now gripping his thigh and spreading his legs

“Are you going to be a good little slut for me, hm?” The man whined as thick fingers slipped past his lips, sliding along his tongue

“Be a good boy and get my fingers nice and wet, I don’t want to cause you any permanent damage, these punishments are supposed to improve your behaviour at work; not to pull you from it.” Gavin readily obeyed and sucked greedily on the appendages filling his mouth, making sure that he didn’t miss a single spot

 

It didn’t take long until the detective for the detective the be flipped over on to his stomach with his back arched beautifully and ass presented in the air

“Nines!” Gavin yelped as the android plunged two thick fingers into him without warning; thank fuck Conan cared about him enough to use actual lube as well as the detective’s saliva. Two was nothing for the man, he could take much more… it just took the poor bastard by surprise.

 

Conan really seemed to be dragging out the foreplay, content with keeping Gavin teetering on the the edge of enough pleasure and stimulation to get him off - it felt like hell. The hand still in the detective’s hair moved and pulled him with it so that his knees were spread to each side of Conan’s, his upper back was pressed against broad shoulders and his head lolling against the android’s clavicle. It only took about five minutes of slow finger fucking, a few kisses fervently here and there, and the occasional brush of Gavin’s prostate before he was reduced to a hot, wanton mess

“N-nines, pl-eAH! Please!” He sobbed, knuckles turning white with the sheer pressure of being in such a tight fist

“Hm? What is it Detective Reed? Am I hurting you? Would you like me to stop?” Conan feigned concern and ignorance but he couldn’t help the sadistic grin that spread across his lips like wildfire

“Yo-u bast-ah!-rd! You... ng - know what I fuckin’ want!” Gavin moaned, biting his lip as there was another tug of his hair

“Now now Reed, what have I told you before about your language?” A swift smack was delivered to the man’s left cheek making him grind up desperately into nothing, seeking friction

“Oh god please Nines, I _need_ you - hnng” Gavin pleaded, straining his eyes up to make eye contact with his partner, silently pleading with him for more

“ _What_ do you need from me detective?” Conan purred into Reed’s ear while he pushed Gavin’s body back down into the carpet and followed suit, weighing down on the body beneath him

“You’re going to need to be specific, tell me _exactly_ what you so desperately need.” the android continued as he pumped a third finger into his whore

“I- I want to feel your huge cock inside of me,” Gavin choked out, going red from ear to ear

“I want you to wreck me, fuck me so hard  that I won’t be able to walk straight for days on end-” he continued as he ground back into the android. Conan thought for a moment before responding

“But do you deserve it? This isn’t supposed to be a reward, this is a punishment.” The detective whined pathetically

“I promise that I’ll behave, just please let me cum-” Nines hummed with satisfaction and leant back to unzip his trousers, letting his thick, member fall free, pre making the head glisten

“You don’t deserve release, detective, therefore this is going to be for me. I _will_ fuck you until _I_ am satisfied, whether you finish or not is absolutely none of my concern after the little stunt you pulled.” And with that promise Conan removed his fingers and pushed himself into Gavin’s tight hole, groaning under his breath at the sweet sensation. The detective practically came when the android filled him completely, he hadn’t realised how sex depraved he was until now.He needed this.

“Yes! Ni-ines! Fuck yes, thank you!” Gavin moaned, spit running down his chin.

“You’re my good little whore, aren’t you? Taking my dick like you were fucking made for it… fuck, you feel so good~” Conan growled lowly into the man’s neck, nipping and biting with pointed teeth. Suddenly, he was on his back and brutally thrusting up into his partner, nails digging into sharp hip bones and leaving bloody crescents, soon to bruises, and slowly forming welts. Nines couldn’t deny that Gavin looked hot as hell like this; hair pointing every which way, old and new marks littering his body, spit coating his lips, and dick harder than he’d ever seen it. It was debauched perfection.

 

Conan’s pace was brutal and Gavin could hardly keep up, slurred curses and pleas fell from his slack-jawed mouth. Reed couldn’t help himself, after a few minutes of the android thoroughly abusing his prostate he was cumming over himself and the android’s shirt

“A-ah! Conan!” He cried as he flopped down onto Nine’s chest, allowing himself to be used until the androids completion

“I love you Conan.” Gavin muttered as he drifted off to sleep in Nine’s embrace

 

It was the next day and Gavin was hella sore and as expected Conan was nowhere t be found. ‘Typical.’ he thought to himself as he half limped into his kitchen, finding a fresh pot of coffee in the coffee maker which was definitely one of the nicest gestures the android had ever shown towards the detective. After essentially draining the entire pot, Gavin made his way into the precinct for the first time in what felt like forever and surprisingly he received a warm welcome from Connor - which confused him and the other officers within earshot - and a mischievous, knowing grin from Hank. Conan, surely enough, was sitting at his desk - demeanor cold as ever. Yeah, Gavin was _not_ ready to face him after last night’s confession… so he promptly made his way to the break room to consume more coffee. He was half way through brewing a cup when a pair of hands snaking around his waist made him jump

“What the fu-!” He began, one-hundred percent ready to slap a mother fucker’s lips off but his mouth was caught in a ardent kiss

“Good morning Gavin~” Conan hummed, his usually cold vibe had melted into something soft and far more caring; it kinda freaked the detective out.

“Fucking plastic prick.” Gavin hissed in mock aggression, ‘trying’ to wiggle his way out from the tight hold the android had on him

“Now, now, Gavin - I know that you can say my name, I quite liked hearing you scream it last night… along with that little _confession_ of yours. I thought that it was rather sweet.” Reed quickly averted eye contact, his cheeks going pink

“Oh, so you heard that…” Nines smiled what looked like a genuine smile and unhooked his arms from Gavin’s waist

“I’m an android, nothing goes amiss.” he winked before heading back to his desk to continue the days arduous work

“So, you and that ‘fucking plastic prick’, eh?” Gavin spun around to face Hank and Connor, who were both clearly amused by the situation

“Can it you old robo-fucker.” The detective spat, picking up his coffee to leave

“Says you! We know everything!” Reed scowled at them before storming out of the room. Hank laughed, pulling Connor close to him.

 

Gavin was going to have to have a serious word with Conan about privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished this while crossing America on a train for for 2 days. The only reason I wrote this was because that's what the people seemed to want from me despite the fact that I'm really not that good at writing ^^' but thank you for reading x


End file.
